Yours, Mine, and Ours
by Starrika
Summary: Set in the same 'verse as "Six Degrees of Separation." It's Clint's first weekend with his daughter, post-Loki


Natasha realizes it's his weekend before he does. It's understandable, given that it's only been a week since Loki's attack on New York, and Clint had been on a mission before that. Clint has been dragged off by Stark to check out something he's cooking up on one of the less-wrecked floors he's calling a "lab." Natasha knows, once Stark gets started, it's hard to get him to stop.

She's back within an hour, setting up Rhiannon at the kitchen table with a pack of crayons and a ream of paper. Natasha is rummaging in the fridge to see if Stark has any chocolate syrup and milk when she hears someone walk into the kitchen. It's either Rogers or Barton, because Banner is out of the city for a few days and Stark couldn't be subtle if he tried. Natasha shuts the fridge for a moment, looking over her shoulder to check.

"Hi!" Rhiannon chirps, and Steve blinks, before giving her a wide smile.

"Hi there," he replies, shooting Natasha a questioning look.

"Ree, this is Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Rhiannon, Clint's daughter."

It doesn't really abate the questioning look on his face, but he nods, and takes a seat at the table, asking Rhiannon if he can borrow a few crayons and paper. Natasha goes back to rummaging in the fridge, giving an experimental sniff to the carton of milk in the fridge. Surprisingly, there's even chocolate syrup tucked away in the back, and the expiration date isn't past due. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, she makes a glass for Rhiannon and sets it in front of the six year old. Natasha takes a seat next to her, murmuring appreciatively as Rhiannon showed her the drawing she was working on.

"See, I drew Mommy, and Daddy, and you, and there's Sparky, too. And I'm going to draw my house and my school."

"It's a very nice drawing, ipirozhochek/i. You are becoming much better at drawing people. You should work on making your lines a little straighter."

"What are you drawing, Mr. Steve?"

Steve starts a bit at being called iMr. Steve/i before giving Rhiannon another smile. "I'll draw a picture of you, if you'd like?"

Rhiannon nods enthusiastically, leaning over the table to offer input as he works. iI want a cape/i and iMy hair is not yellow/i and iYou're pretty good at this, Mister/i. After reminding Rhiannon to say iplease/i, Natasha covers her mouth to hide her amusement, surreptitiously taking a picture with her phone to send to Bobbi. Steve doesn't seem to mind her demands, adding in a purple cape and using a different crayon to darken the hair. He looks lighter than Natasha's ever seen him.

Of course, Stark ruins the moment. Rhiannon's coloring in relative peace when he comes stomping into the kitchen, covered in grease and looking to be in a world-class pout. She likes the man; she just doesn't like being around him all the time. She's not sure how Pepper has managed to wrangle him this long without losing her mind.

"There is a small child in my kitchen."

"Daddy!" Rhiannon exclaims, jumping up from her seat to run past Tony and into Clint's legs as he trailed in.

"iShi/i- Shoot. Did Tasha pick you up?" Clint asked, swinging her up in his arms, mouthing iSorry/i to Natasha over Rhiannon's head."

"Yup. Mama Tasha got me, and I met Mister Steve, and we drew pictures."

"iMama Tasha/i."

"It's a very good picture, Ree."

"It's for you. Mister Steve drew one for me. I'm going to put it on the fridge at Mommy's next to the picture I drew of Sparky at school yesterday."

"Can we rewind? There's a small child in my kitchen that Barton apparently spawned."

Clint settled Rhiannon back into her chair, sliding her glass of chocolate milk back away from the edge of the table. Steve gave him a nod and a smile, turning back to the shading he was doing for Rhiannon's picture.

"Yes, Tony. This is Rhiannon, my daughter. Ree, this is Tony."

Rhiannon looked up from her picture for a moment and gave a wave, before turning back to her work. Natasha settled back next to her, although she kept her eyes on the conversation between Tony and Clint.

"Were you hiding you her in one of the air ducts? Because I swear, I've never seen her in the tower before today."

Clint rolled his eyes. "No, Tony. It was my weekend to take her. She's been with her mom."

"Right, iMama Tasha/i."

This time, Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'm her stepmother, Tony."

"You're imarried/i? Mazel tov, you crazy kids."

"Agent Bobbi Morse is Rhiannon's mother. I don't think you've met her. She's not in the field anymore," Clint volunteered.

"Mister Tony, d'you want to draw pictures too?" Rhiannon offered, turning around in her chair to face Clint and Tony. She handed Clint her drawing with a flourish. "I'm going to draw the Hulk next. I saw him on tv. He's big and green."

"That he is," Clint said with a muffled snicker, taking a seat on Rhiannon's other side. He mouthed another ithank you/i over her head to Natasha, who smiled in return. Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment before taking a seat next to Steve. He looked at the rendering in crayon.

"Tell you what, Rhiannon. I can do better than draw pictures."

Natasha rolled her eyes again, and suppressed a sigh. Boasts from Tony never ended well.


End file.
